What Crack Was I On?
by mouseleaf
Summary: Just a dream I had about me losing my FullMetal Alchemist book in school. I think I need help XD Rated K-plus


**What crack was I on?**

**This here is a dream I had... XDDD Some parts were edited, but this is mostly what happened. I can just see this ACTUALLY happening in reality, though lol**

**Names were changed for privacy purposes.**

**Disclaimer: FMA belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, not me D:**

**FMA: Vol. 2: The Abducted Alchemist (c) Makoto Inoue and Hiromu Arakawa.**

I walked throught the hallway, dodging incoming students, and scurrying through waves of preps and jocks. I rolled my eyes and sighed. _This day can't get any worse..._ I thought, swerving to avoid one of the most hated btches in the school.

I had just come from Spanish, where we had taken the final. Guess what? I _suck_ in Spanish. To make it worse, I'd left my organizer at home, and my shoes were giving me blisters.

_Well... look on the bright side... only four more periods..._ I thought, as I entered my English class. I set my books down on my desk and flopped myself into the chair, letting out a long and tired sigh. I blinked, and sat up straight, stretching.

I grabbed ahold of the books I had out, to put them back into my pack, when suddenly, I stopped. My eyes widened and my mouth fell agape. _Where the hell is my FMA book?! _I always carried around some kind of book. Often a FullMetal Alchemist one. And now it was gone.

I looked around, scanning the path I had taken. Nothing. _CRAP! _I screamed mentally.

" Hey, Sierra? Are you looking for something?" one of my classmates asked.

" Huh? Oh, yeah. My book. I musta dropped it or something." I muttered, looking through my backpack to see if I had unintentionally slipped it in there.

" Hey, is this it?" She handed me something. Yeah, it was a book alright. _My _book, to be exact. But... it was only the cover. The whole of the pages had slipped out, except for the color illustration in the front. " It's my book, but the pages are gone!" I said, banging my head on the desk. " I had no idea that could happen with paperback.."

_FullMetal Alchemist: The Abducted Alchemist.. Forever lost in the abyss of education.. Not where it belongs! _ I thought with a pout. I heard high heels clicking together, from down the hallway.

The bell rung, just as my English teacher, Ms. Baredi, walked in. She was not looking at where she was going, too interested in a book. A _coverless _book. Although at that time, I was too upset over my FMA book to put two and two together...

She went over to the chalkboard and began to write notes for us to take down.

We got through our normal lesson, going over review for the final. Call of the Wild and The Pigman stuff. _BORINGGGGGGG.. _I yawned, and Ms. Baredi put down the chalk and walked over to her desk. She was scuffling through some papers, and fished out the coverless book.

" Class, today we're gonna stop early." she announced, holding the book to her chest.

" WOO." some kid called out. Everyone laughed, except me. Still too upset. TTTT

" I want to read this to you." Ms. Baredi held out the book. It was coverless, as mentioned before, and all the pages were bound together by a strong glue. It looked like it had fallen out of it's cover.

" It's very interesting." she continued, flipping through the introduction pages.

_I guess I'll just have to check Lost & Found later..._ I thought, sighing. I looked up and waited for Ms. Baredi to start reading. She took a seat on her chair, and began reading Chapter One:

_"Aaaaaaaaaah." A yawn erupted, great and sudden beneath the lazy afternoon sun. " Not here yet, Al?" Edward Elric called out to his brother, who stood a few feet in front of him..._

Again, my eyes widened as I realized what Ms. Baredi was reading. _NO! IT'S MY FMA BOOK! NOOOOOOOO!!_ I screamed in my mind. _What if the other kids find out it's mine? I'll be called Anime Freak! Sht!_ I twiddled my thumbs impatiently. _She must have picked it up after I dropped it. WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?!_

Ms. Baredi continued to read, but I tuned her out so I wouldn't turn red, knowing it was my book. But finally, the bell rung. I snatched the FMA book cover from my desk, grabbed my pack and slung it on my shoulder. I ran up to my teacher, who had stopped reading aloud and read now to herself. I sighed and cleared my throat, as kids filed out the door, blabbing about what they had heard. I hung my head so my hair would coever my red face. " Uh.. Ms. Baredi?" I spoke up when everyone had left.

" Oh, Sierra? Are you still here? What's the matter? Do you have a fever? You look kinda red."

" Ah, no.." I replied, laying the FullMetal book cover down on her desk. She stared at it, looked at the book, and then at me.

" This is your book?" I nodded and she smiled. " And is this Edward? He's handsome for an anime character." I turned redder.

She laughed. " No need to be embarrassed. Here." She handed it back to me. I looked up at her, my blush fading, down at the book, and back up at her. There was some kind of sadness in her eyes as she handed it over, though I couldn't put my finger on it. She gathered her books and headed for the door. " Well, Sierra, have a nice day."

" Ms. Baredi, wait!" She stopped and turned around. " Yes?"

I ran up to her. " You can... y'know, borrow it, if you want." I muttered, putting the coverless book in her hands.

" Really?" She looked as thrilled as a little child in a candy shop. I nodded. " Yeah. Enjoy it." I left her standing there, as I walked off to recreation. I was smiling, though I didn't realize it. I had just cheered someone up, and that made me feel good.

" WOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed, running up to the entrance of the building with my friend, Lina.

" CON TIME!" Lina yelled, holding out a silver pocket watch I had given to her as a gift. I grinned like an idiot, holding out mine, too. We did our secret handshake, and entered through the doors. We looked around and squealed. " WOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE AT A CON! COSPLAYING!" Yup, I was dressed as Ed. So was Lina.

I pushed my 'Ed antenna' aside, tightened my braid, and was about to head over to the place where they sold plushies, when I heard my name. " SIERRA!"

I stopped, and turned, afraid of who I was going to see. My hand met my forehead as my English teacher, Ms. Baredi, bounded over to me, dressed up as none other than Edward Elric.

**END**

**Please comment! :)**


End file.
